Yuki's New Obstacle in Life
by UraBoku Luka
Summary: After the fight with Reiga who had disappeared, Luka and Yuki decided to have a night of passion. But what resulted from it would change their lives. Slash. BoyxBoy. Luka/Yuki Mpreg! Don't like, don't read! My first fanfic. Title and summary stink and Unbeta'ed. Ch9 Up!
1. The Beginning

Well here is my fanfic. I've been wanting to do a fanfic for a while now so I tried doing one. This is very first fanfic and probably going to be the only fanfic that I write. I wrote the story on paper before typing it. I tried my very best at it so it probably isn't all that great. So please NO FLAME. Its fine as long as it is advice that would be used for any future stories. So please enjoy! :3

I had re-watched the anime to hopefully help me with this story. I had not read much of the manga so I'll be using the anime as my main reference. This fanfic takes place after the last episode.

For this story, I had already planned some content that I would be in it, hopefully you like them. I am hoping to have the whole cast within the story aside from 2 or 3 characters. Each chapter will take me a couple days to write or long so bear with it. Also I am hoping to make the story at least 10 chapters long, sorry it won't be very long.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own UraBoku! All characters belong to their creator.

WARNING for STORY: Smut. BoyxBoy Mpreg. Some Angst.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

After a close victory against Reiga, he had disappeared due some serious injuries he sustained by Luka. He disappeared along with Luka's brother Luze. Everyone was exhausted after the fight; they all wanted to go home to the Twilight Mansion to get a long deserved rest. They arrived back at the Twilight Mansion and were greeted by Doctor Isuzu waiting to start treating everyone for their injuries. They were all back inside waiting for their turn to be treated. Luka didn't sustain any serious injuries from the fight and any injuries he did have would heal on their own. He just stood leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed and waiting for Yuki to be finished treated for a few cuts he had got.

"Alright all done here Yuki," the Doctor said. Yuki just nodded and started walking over to Luka. Luka uncrossed his arms smiling and then nodded. He started walking towards Yuki's room with Yuki right behind him. The other Zweilts waved bye to Yuki and walked towards their own rooms.

Luka and Yuki finally arrived at their room. Once entered, Yuki just slopped down on his king sized bed that had white sheets covering it. Luka sat down on a chair that was placed near his bed with his arms crossed. One night they had agreed at Luka could just start sleeping in Yuki's room with him. But Luka decided to just sleep in the chair to watch over him while Yuki took the bed.

After a moment of silence, Yuki finally opened his mouth to speak and Luka looked at him. "Luka, do you think we will see Kan…erm…I mean Reiga anytime soon?"

"No I'm sure we injured him badly enough that we won't be hearing from him anytime soon but if he attacks, I'll protect you," Luka answered keeping his silver eyes on Yuki.

Yuki sat up and said, "Luka, I miss him. He was my best friend," Yuki started sniffling, "but I g-guess t-there isn't a-anything we can do to change him, huh?"

"It'll be ok, I'll never betray you. I'll be here for you forever. I'm sorry that your friend turned out to be Reiga and that there isn't anything we can do to change him," Luka told him while sitting up and walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Yuki. They looked at each other then Luka made a move and placed his hand on the smaller boy's hand as reassurance.

Yuki stopped sniffling and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. He then looked into Luka's beautiful silver eyes. His eyes glistened from the moonlight that was illuminating the room from the window. The night sky looked so beautiful; there was no cloud in sight. The stars decorated the sky like gems. It felt as if nothing bad as ever plagued the area.

"You know, Luka, I don't think I've noticed how beautiful your eyes looked. The moonlight is making them shine," Yuki said breaking the silence.

"No, you are even more beautiful," Luka raised his hand and placed it on the young boy's cheek and caressed him with the back of his hand. "Even if you were reborn a man, I still love you, Yuki."

Yuki's eyes widened at the sudden confession. "D-Did you just say you l-love me?" Yuki asked. Luka nodded then responded "Yeah, I don't care if you were born a man or woman; you still the same Yuki that I once knew."

Luka slowly pushed the smaller boy lower onto the sheets and straddled his hips. The larger man placed his hand on the lower of Yuki's shirt and sliding his hand underneath the shirt feeling the flesh underneath.

Yuki's eyes widened at the sudden touch. "W-W-What a-are y-you d-doing, Luka," Yuki asked while he winced as a strange feeling ripped through his body and he grabbed the sheets underneath him.

"What does it look like? I have been itching to this to you ever since I found out that you were my Yuki from the past." Luka said before he placed a kiss on the other one's pink lips. Yuki parted his lips allowing Luka to deepen the kiss with his tough as Yuki moaned within the kiss.

They then broke the kiss and the larger man started removing the smaller boy's shirt which he willingly allowed and the shirt was tossed aside. Which then Luka removed his own shirt and tossed it as well. His pale skin glistened from the moonlight that shown beautifully through the room making the perfect scene.

Luka then turned his attention back to Yuki who had his arm covering his face in attempting to hide his embarrassment. Luka noticed this and brought his hands to the smaller boy's face, removing his arm. Yuki tried to refuse but he couldn't. The larger man cupped his face and looked into his brown orbs and told him, "It will be ok. Just trust me and I won't hurt you. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Does that reassure you?" He hoped that did the trick to assure the young man of his worries.

"A-Alright, I trust you. J-Just be g-gentle. This is my f-first time and that kiss," Yuki touched his lips lips with two fingers, "that kiss was my first k-kiss." Luka's eyes widened at this new information that his brain picked up. He didn't realize that he would be taking Yuki's virginity like he did all those years ago in Yuki's previous life.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle. Like I said before, I'll protect you," Luke said while wrapping the smaller boy in his strong arms giving him a reassuring hug. Yuki nodded with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Luka then lowered him back down and proceeded to take off their pants off and tossing them onto the floor leaving them only in their boxers. The moonlight still shining into the room making their bodies look like they are shining. The larger man than started to lick Yuki's bare chest then nipped at a nipple that he had found. Yuki arched off the bed a few inches at this new-found pleasure or pain within his body. He licked lower and placed a hand on the smaller boy's crotch and started rubbing through the cloth. Yuki let out a small moan but immediately placed his hands on his mouth.

Luka looked up at the smaller boy's face and said, "Don't cover your mouth, It's cute when you make noises and besides no one can hear you, they are all asleep." Yuki nodded and slowly removed his hands from his face and wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck then gave him a kiss.

Luka then deepened the kiss begging entrance into Yuki's mouth which he allowed and they both moaned within the kiss. The larger man then slid the boxers off of the smaller boy's hips revealed a slightly hard cock. He tossed them aside then removed his own boxers revealing his hardened shaft. Yuki felt really embarrassed on what was happening before him.

Yuki wasn't paying attention till the larger man above him broke the kiss and positioned himself between the smaller boy's legs and spreading them. He kissed Yuki more while lowering his hand to find the smaller's entrance. He gave a small smirk once he found it. He then slowly pushed the first finger in. The smaller winced at the sudden intrusion and arched off the bed. Luka bit Yuki's neck just enough to leave a small mark there.

"I-It h-hurts, Luka," said with his eyes closed not daring to look and with his face facing to the left. "It'll be ok. Just relax and let the pleasure take you." Luka said to try and reassure him once again. The larger then placed Yuki's legs onto his shoulders and inserted a second finger then started to scissor through to stretch him further.

"Aaaah... there." The smaller moaned. The larger's finger had a bundle of nerves that he was looking for which made Yuki moan loud in pleasure. Then Luka inserted a third and final finger to make sure that the smaller was good and stretched for something much bigger. He removed his fingers then reached for the nightstand for some lube that he had kept for such an occasion. Then spread it onto his hardened shaft.

"Don't we need, you know, a ... c-condom, too?" Yuki asked concerned which Luka just gave him a shrug as his answer thinking _It's not like he could get pregnant, right? Unlike my previous lover could as she was a woman, but I never considered the fact._ Then he slowly entered making sure smaller would be used to it before he started moving.

"Aaaaaah... I-It h-hurts so much!" Yuki winced bending his head back some. "Just relax and breath. You'll forget about the pain and that pain would be replaced with pleasure," Luka said. The smaller then nodded which the larger the go ahead to start moving. He started out slow, just thrusting in and out real slow so Yuki could get used to it.

"Aaaah... t-there. Hit that again," Yuki moaned. Luka had hit that same bundle of nerves he hit before. It made Yuki writhe in pleasure. The smaller wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck muffling his face in the raven colored hair. The larger man kissed him than started picking up pace, going a little bit faster and harder hitting that sweet spot again and again. Making the smaller moan in pleasure each time it was hit.

Luka then grabbed the smaller boy's cock pumping it in time with his thrusts. They were both getting sweaty. The air smelt of sex. The moonlight shined onto their bodies. A strange feeling curled within their stomachs making them tense from the pleasure. The smaller was the first to come onto their stomachs, covering them in a white liquid. Then Luka came shortly after inside Yuki, filling him to the brim. They rode off their highs together till the larger man pulled out and collapsing beside the smaller.

Yuki the cuddled against the larger man's chest and Luka put his arms around the smaller in a protective way. They covered themselves with a blanket and Luka said, "Sleep now, we'll clean up tomorrow. The smaller nodded then closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. Luka decided he could sleep too, so he fell asleep beside him.

After a night of passion, the two are sure to bring them together further or bring them apart.

* * *

Oh my gosh! Hazukashii! I never tried this before. So hopefully you like it. :3

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Big News

Thank you for the few follows and faves. But I still would love some reviews. :3 I am really curious to see what people think of my story. I have decided that I am going to try make the chapters at least around 2000 words. Hopefully that is a good enough length. Well I tried my best for this chapter, hope you like it! 8D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own UraBoku! All characters belong to their creator.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Big News

A few weeks has passed since that night they had, you know...intimate relations with one another. A few weeks since Reiga had disappeared. Takashiro could not sense him at all, it is like he had disappeared from the world. But Takashiro was sure that he would return someday, all he had to do was sit back and wait. Everyone's injuries had fully healed since. The morning was beautiful, the sun shined through the windows and their were no clouds in sight. Everyone had a good night's rest before getting up to get ready for breakfast and school.

The cook Katsumi was busy getting everything ready for breakfast and setting the table for when everyone walked in. A few seconds later, Tsukumo was the first to walk in.

"Good morning, Katsumi," he said. Then one by one each Zweilt walked in waving and saying good morning. They sat down at the dining table beside their respective partners. The smell of the eggs and bacon that was prepared filled their noses.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a good night's rest. Don't any of you falling asleep during class." Everyone laughed at that. Katsumi continued, "Right." He smiled. He looked around the room counting heads to see if anyone was missing. He noticed Yuki wasn't in the room yet. _He must be still getting ready, or still asleep, or just not feeling well. He should be here in a few minutes, _he thought to himself.

The few minutes has passed and Yuki was still no where in sight. The others were too busy eating and laughing at each others' jokes to notice that Yuki was even there. Katsumi noticed that Luka was just standing at the doorway as usual with his arms and not looking at anyone. _I should ask Luka if he knows anything, _he thought.

"Hey, Luka." Katsumi said getting Luka's attention. "Can you check to see what's up with Yuki taking so long to come down for breakfast?" Luka nodded then started walking towards their room that they shared.

He arrived at the room in just a few minutes. Luka stuck his head in the room and didn't seem him, then heard some retching noises that seemed to be coming from the bathroom.

"Yuki!" he yelled running to the bathroom.

He saw Yuki on his knees in front the toilet dry heaving whatever that could be left in his stomach. Yuki looked horrible, his skin pale, and was still in his underwear. _Must have just gotten out of bed, _Luka thought.

The tall man walked over to the smaller boy who had noticed yet that Luka was in the room. He placed his hand on the smaller one's back and rubbed in a soothing motion hoping to calm him.

"You ok? You don't look so good." Luka asked concerned for his shorter lover.

"I-I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. P-Probably just some stomach bug and besides I've got to go to school." Yuki answered still on his knees in from the toilet before vomiting again then dry heaving.

"I don't think so, though, as you just threw up again. But you need to come down for breakfast. Katsumi is getting worried."

"A-Alright, let's go," Yuki said before Luka pulled him up onto his feet and helping him to get dressed before going to greet the others.

Luka finally back in the dining hall with Yuki following behind. Everyone jumped up at the same time all saying things at the same time.

"Alright, alright. One at a time, please everyone." Yuki said holding his hands up in a gesturing motion to get them to stop talking.

"We were worried about you. Are you sure you are ok, Yuki?" Touko was the first to speak up. "You should get checked out by the Doctor if anything you have continues." Tsukumo said next.

"A-Alright, since you are all worried about me, I'll check things with the Doctor if it doesn't go away in a week." Yuki said.

"Ok." Touko said smiling before giving him a big hug. "Well your food is getting cold. Go heat it up then eat your breakfast. We got to go to school so bye for now," she said waving goodbye. Everyone said their goodbyes before leaving to go to school.

The rest of the day was fine. Yuki did heat up his breakfast, but once he got a whiff of it, he bolted for the nearest bathroom to throw up anything he had in his stomach. Luka, worried, ran after him to comfort him. After he had gone to school. He did feel off all day and felt a few cramps in his lower abdomen every now and then.

Yuki sat in his room on his bed thinking of the strange things that's been happening to his body lately. He has been unusually exhausted lately as well, just as exhausted as gets when uses his God's Light. Luka just sat in his usual chair beside the bed looking over the smaller form on the bed.

Luka then sat up and walked over to Yuki and gave a kiss on his lips before saying, "It'll be ok. I'm sure it's nothing but if it is something, I'll protect you no matter what."

"Yeah. I'm sure its nothing too and thank you," Yuki said before getting ready for bed. "Can you sleep with me tonight, Luka?" he asked. Luka agreed and stripped then climbed into the bed with him. They then fell asleep with Yuki cuddled into the larger man's chest.

A week had passed and the nausea had not let up. Yuki still felt the cramps as well so he had decided to get checked out after school ended that day. He tried eating his breakfast but with no luck. He just threw it up later. Everyone was worried so they were glad that he had decided to get checked on.

School had finally ended for the day. He was nervous on what the doctor would say. Yuki was glad that Luka would be there for him while he did get checked out.

They walked to the Doctor's office and Yuki slowly opened the door with Luka right behind him. The Doctor looked up from his work once he noticed he had visitors. Isuzu stopped what he was working on to greet his visitors.

"Hello Luka and Yuki. What may I do for you today?" the doctor asked.

"W-Well I-I-I...," Yuki couldn't finish.

"Can you check to see what's wrong with him, doc? He has been throwing up a lot lately. It has been happening for the past week now." Luka answered for him.

"Oh ok. Well come into this room and sit down on the table for me, Yuki, I'll be right with you. You can go in there with him if you want, Luka." the doctor told them pointing in the direction of the room he was referring to. Yuki nodded and entered the room followed by Luka while the doctor went to get what he needed.

Yuki sat down on the table that he was instructed to. Luka just stood by the doorway with his arms crossed waiting for the doctor to return. He finally walked into the room a few minutes later with some instruments with him.

"Alright could you tell me some symptoms, please Yuki?" he asked.

"Well of course you know that I've been throwing up a lot lately. I have also been more exhausted than usual. And some cramps in my lower area that I haven't told anyone about even Luka." Yuki told him.

"Hmm. That gives me an idea on what to try. I want to run a blood and urine test for something." the doctor told him handing him a cup. Yuki nodded then headed to a bathroom to do his business.

He came out a few minutes later than handed the doctor the cup. "Alright, just sit tight. It will take a few hours." the doctor said before leaving the room to do his tests.

Yuki just fidgeted where he sat while waiting. "Don't be nervous. I'm here for you." Luka told him before he walked over to him and embraced him into a hug. Then gave him a kiss. Yuki broke their kiss and nodded.

About 2 hours later, the doctor walked in with some papers in his hand. Yuki was nervous beyond belief. Luka then placed a hand on his lover's hand which instantly calmed him. The doctor then cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well I don't really know how to say this. I ran the test several times to make sure it wasn't giving me false readings. Well, Yuki, you were positive for, well for pregnancy." the doctor told Yuki. Yuki's eyes widened.

"D-Did y-you just say that I-I'm p-p-pregnant? But I'm a boy. Boys and men don't get pregnant."

"Well I'm sure you are. You are pregnant. I could give you an ultrasound to get more concrete evidence. But when was the last time you had sex? I never thought of you as that kind of person, though," the doctor said.

"W-Well um...um..." Yuki was so mbarrassed that he couldn't even say it.

"We had sex approximately 4 to 5 weeks ago. On the night we got back from the fight against Reiga." Luka answered for him once again. "But it doesn't matter if you really are pregnant, I'll be by your side every step of the way," he aid then looked at the doctor. "I agree though, give him the ultrasound to give us a more concrete evidence," Luka finally finished.

"Thanks Luka." Yuki said.

_So the Luka's the father, never would have guessed, _the doctor thought sarcastically.

"Well alright then. I'll bring in the new machine that I had purchased just a few weeks ago. It was just in case maybe any of the females of the estate became pregnant," the doctor said before he walked out to get the machine.

A few minutes later, he arrived pulling the machine behind him. Yuki started to feel nervous again and Luka held his to calm him. _Well if it true that Yuki is pregnant than this would really change the way we live and fight. But at least my very presence and touch could calm his nerves very well, _he thought.

The doctor hooked up the machine and turned it on. "Alright, Yuki please sit in that chair over there and pull your shirt up," he instructed the boy. Yuki did as instructed. He looked at his abdomen which still looked very flat but if he was pregnant, it would get much bigger. He touched his lower abdomen and felt a little firm which made his eyes widened.

The doctor took the wand in hand then squirted some liquid onto Yuki's abdomen. "It's going to be cold, so please bear with it," he warned. Yuki winced at the coldness of the liquid. The doctor spread it around on his abdomen with the wand. He moved it around to look for what he was looking for till he found it.

"There it is. You see there, the tiny black bean like shape in the middle. Right there is..." he paused. "Is your baby." he said with a big smile on his face.

_That is my baby. I never thought something like this could happen. But here I am a 16 year old boy and pregnant. _Yuki thought still in awe over the scene before him. He had hoped that Luka would be very supportive of him if had decided to keep it. He looked over to Luka which if he looked closely, he could have sworn his saw a warm smile on his face.

"Well there is your evidence. You really are pregnant. In the ultrasound, I had thought I saw some organs that looked like female organs. I would like to do a full X-ray to get a clear picture of your body which shouldn't harm your unborn child. Also I'll give you some vitamins to help you and the child as well as medicines that could help with your nausea and cramps. Also you look like you are about 5 weeks along," the doctor told Yuki cleaning his bare abdomen up.

The doctor handed the vitamins and medicines to Yuki who pulled his shirt down. The doctor set a follow up check up in next coming month but instructed if he felt like anything was wrong. They had said their goodbyes. And Yuki headed back towards his room with Luka following behind. Now he just needed to think of a way to tell everyone else especially on what to say to Takashiro.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :3 Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. X-Ray and Telling

Firstly I would like to Thank Moonbow for the review! ^.^ It makes me happy. I'm glad you liked it! I always enjoyed reading mpreg and so I always wanted to try my hand at one.

Also forgot to mention that this story is a bit OOC. And this chapter is longer than I planned but oh well, I hope you enjoy! 8D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own UraBoku! All characters belong to their creator.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: An X-Ray and Telling

The next morning, Yuki awoke to feeling a little nauseous. He paled when felt the bitter tasting bile seep into his throat, then he bolted for the bathroom. The sudden movement made Luka stir in his sleep. Once the familiar sound of his young lover retching into the toilet his strong ears, he was up in an instant.

At least the Brand Zess now knew why his young lover felt like this. _He is pregnant __now, which I didn't think could happen in the first place. But in my mind, it doesn't disgust me in any way. I still love him and will protect him with all I got, _he thought to himself while walking towards the bathroom to comfort his young now _pregnant_ lover.

The retching finally stopped after a few minutes.

"I-I'm fine now." Yuki said wiping his face with his hand. He stood up then went to brush his teeth to get the horrible taste of bile out of his mouth.

"Hopefully once I take that medicine that the doctor gave me would get rid of most the nausea I have. But the pain in my lower pelvic area is bothering me so I haven't been able to get good enough sleep."

"Well today you have that X-ray appointment, so you could ask him to give you some stronger meds for the pain. I hate seeing you in pain. But that you are pregnant, you would need more rest and eat right for the baby." Luka told him before bringing the young boy into an embrace.

"And we will get through this together, I'll be here every step of the way." Luka said tightening his embrace.

Yuki nodded. "But how did this happen; boys aren't meant to get pregnant. So how did it happen to me?" Yuki asked snuggling his face into the tall Duras' shoulder.

"What do you mean how did it happen? Well you know...when we had sex." Luka said with a straight face.

"I don't mean that!" Yuki yelled feeling overly embarrassed and his cheeks flushed red. Luka chuckled at that.

"I mean how could this have happened?! And that was my first time, too! I knew you should had used a...c-condom!" Yuki yelled braking the embrace and looking at Luka then braking into sobs.

"Well looks like your hormones are kicking in." the taller man chuckled. "Hopefully we will find out today at your appointment. Well its time to get dressed, after we take a shower as we are still in our underwear." he said looking down at Yuki and wiping aways his tears with his long fingers.

Yuki stopped sobbing then nodded. Yuki slid off his underwear and turning on the shower head, making sure the water was hot before stepping in. The hot water hitting his body making all the aches and pains in his body was away.

Luka then stepped into the shower with Yuki startling him. "Luka!" his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red. He brought Yuki into an embrace for a minute than broke it. He proceeded to help him to wash his body, than washed himself.

- Uraboku -

After the their shower, Luka had quickly gotten dressed but his young lover was staring at himself in the mirror. He had his pants on but was mesmerized by his own belly. He smiled to himself enjoying the view of his young lover.

Yuki's belly was still very much flat as he wasn't very much along and he just couldn't help but stare at it. He started rubbing it gently and then couldn't help but think about on how he would look once he was farther along, more heavily pregnant.

_Oh god! I'm going be fat! _His eyes widened at the realization and started sobbing with his hand still on his belly. And here he was a boy with a human being growing inside him. He started thinking about on how their child would look.

"Hey Luka. What do you think we are having, boy or girl?" Yuki asked curious on what the taller man would say and still with his hand on his belly.

"Hmm," he looked up at Yuki.

"I don't know, though. But whatever they are, I'm sure we will love them no matter what. I've always wanted a son, though. In your previous life, you had said you wanted a child one day but because we were still at war, I knew you and the baby wouldn't be safe." Luka said looking at Yuki's thin form as he turned the side.

"A boy, huh? I never knew that. And it could always be a girl, though. And we can always try for the other gender later, I...guess, Yuki said looking at the taller man sitting on the bed before finally removing his hand and slipping a white dress shirt on. Luka was dressed in his casual black clothes that he always wore. They finally walked out of room together heading for the dining hall.

- Uraboku -

It was the weekend so no one had school that day. All the others were already in the dining hall waiting for breakfast. It was a beautiful morning surrounding the Twilight Mansion estate, it shown brightly through the windows.

The couple walked into the dining hall to prepare to eat breakfast, then in the afternoon is the appointment with Doctor Isuzu. Everyone was staring at Yuki as if they were demanding an answer from their young friend.

Yuki looked at them while sitting down then looking at his food on the plate. It was just toast and eggs but he had hoped he could keep it down, lately he hasn't been able to keep anything down. He has been losing some weight even though he was already so thin. And was worried for when his cravings would kick in.

Luka had sat as well next to his young lover but he didn't bother touching his food. Duras or _Opasts _to be exact weren't required to eat as often as humans were so just sat there with his arms crossed.

"Well how did it go? Your appointment with the doctor yesterday. We are all itching to know what is wrong with you," Touko said finally braking the silence in the room.

"I'm fine everyone, really. It's nothing to worry about because it's not serious at all, but it is a life changing event in a person's life," Yuki said looking at everyone. Even the cook was curious to know whats been ailing his young master.

Someone of them were conversing with each other trying to think of an illness that would be life changing but non-life threatening.

"Well out with it already!" Hotsuma yelled hitting his fist onto the table getting everyone's attention except for Luka.

"Well somehow or another I am...p-pregnant." Yuki said looking down at his lap. "It's ok." Luka whispered into his ear putting his hand on his shoulder.

Some of them looked at him like he was crazy. They looked at Luka who they for sure knew that the Duras was the father.

Touko was the first to warm up the news. She started to feel excited before she jumped out her seat and running over to her cousin. She gave him a big hug then squealed.

"That's awesome! I guess congratulations are in order, huh! That means we could have a little Yuki or Luka running around in a few months!" she said excitedly, the squealing getting the better of her.

"Oh, how far along are you?" she asked letting the boy go to breathe.

"About 5 weeks. I have an appointment today that should help me understand on how this was even possible. Also please don't tell Takashiro yet, I want to be the one to tell him." he told them. They all nodded. Tsukumo came over to give him a hug as well and his congratulations.

The others said their congratulations to the parents-to-bes and told them that they would help out in anyway they can even babysitting. They only one that had said a thing or said congratulations was Kuroto who was just being his usual emo self.

Senshirou disliked this so he gave Kuroto a shove on his shoulder which gave him the message. He walked over to Yuki and took his hand into his own and gave a small shake.

"Congratulations on your...pregnancy," he said with a low tone and his head down. But Senshirou smiled, glad that Kuroto did.

"Thank you, Kuroto." Yuki said smiling and let go of the other's hand.

"Hey Shusei, do you think that could happen to us? I mean I would love to have a little Shusei running around as well." Hotsuma said smiling rubbing Shusei's belly.

"Huh! Really? Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm pretty sure I can't get pregnant." Shusei told his partner removing his hand from his belly.

"Meany!" Hotsuma pouted. Which everyone laughed and even Luka gave a chuckle. "Stop laughing!" he yelled.

Everyone then said their goodbyes then went on to their own business.

- Uraboku -

Later that afternoon, it was time for Yuki's X-ray. He was absolutely nervous, though. They were headed towards the office. Luka walked in front while Yuki was just right behind him.

Yuki was glad that he had finally told his friends about his pregnancy, so he was glad to their support on the whole thing. His fear, though, was what would Takashiro think about him when he told him the news. Especially, because the baby would be half-Duras, half-human just like Reiga was.

They arrived at the door and Luka slowly opened the door, ushering the other inside. They were greeted by Doctor Isuzu.

"Hello Luka and Yuki. I've been expecting you. I already have everything set up so please come this way." the doctor said gesturing in the direction of the room they were to go in then walking towards the room with Yuki and Luka following.

"Lets get this started, shall we, so please lay on your back there, Yuki."

Yuki did as he was instructed to and layed down before he asked concerned about his unborn child, "Um, will this harm the...the baby?"

"No need to worry, this type of X-ray should not harm the fetus in any way," the doctor told him while getting the machine ready to take the X-rays.

Yuki flinched at the thought that the doctor called his baby a fetus when he had just called the baby 'baby' just yesterday. Yuki had never thought of his unborn child as a fetus. Luka felt his distress so he took his young lover's hand into his own and squeezed. The young boy had got the message, he was sure glad to have Luka as his support.

"Enough chitchat please. Please take your shirt off so we could get started," the doctor said clapping and Yuki nodded.

Luka held onto his tight while the doctor did his work.

After 10 to 15 minutes, the doctor finished taking the necessary X-rays, then gave Yuki the go ahead to put his shirt back on. Luka gave the shirt he was holding back his young lover who slid it back on.

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour while I go check these out before telling you my findings," the doctor said before walking out of the room with the X-rays in hand.

Yuki sat up on the table. _This is going to be a long wait. I hope it is nothing too serious, _he thought to himself.

"Stop worrying yourself, Yuki," Luka said smiling before walking over to his young lover before giving his a kiss on his lips. He brought his hands up the other's face and deepened the kiss. Yuki moaned within the kiss and closed his eyes. Shortly after, though, Luka had broken the kiss.

"Feel better?" Luka asked smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." Yuki nodded with a blush appearing on his face.

- Uraboku -

It seemed like forever before the doctor finally walked back in. He had an pained look expression on his face, though, which made Yuki even more nervous.

"I think I have found what I was looking for within my findings," the doctor said sitting down a chair and looking at the papers in his hand.

The couple gave the doctor their full attention before he started to speak.

"Well it looks like that Yuki here has a full working female reproductive system, ovaries and all," the doctor told them looking serious with his hand gesturing to Yuki who looked completely shocked.

"B-B-But h-how?! I'm a boy! And I don't have a...p-period!" Yuki yelled completely embarrassed of his last sentence. But then the young boy remembered something from a shocking day at the orphanage.

_I was 14 at the time, I was taking a shower in the bathroom. I had just finished washing my hair when I felt something warm trickle down my leg. I looked down at my feet and I saw blood. I had thought maybe I had gotten hurt or something, but I knew that it wasn't the case. I was shocked by it that I didn't even tell the adults there or Kanata. So no of them knew. I guess that what that was...a p-period. I think I might have had it some other times but I had hidden it from everyone else. I even lied about when I felt cramps._

"It looks like you were born with it. Did your orphanage caretakers ever take you to a doctor when you were a baby?" the doctor asked gripping Yuki back to reality. Luka looking at him worryingly.

"No, I don't think so. If they did, they never told me anything of it." Yuki said before realizing something that Luka had told him.

"Do you think it has something to do with my previous life?" he asked.

"Yeah I would say so. I've been thinking that maybe before you were reborn, the Yuki in your previous life might have wanted a child so she held onto that desire to have a child with her lover that your reborn with her reproductive organs in tact. Am I right, Luka?" the doctor said.

Luka's widened. He had not thought of that. He knew that his his lover had wanted a child one day but he wasn't able to grant her the wish. So now with this life, he had granted her last wish. Then he nodded. "Yeah I seems like a logical reason," he said.

"Well I did remember something. I think I might've had a...p-period before, though. And so I guess I have a 'down there' of a female too? And so that means I could give birth naturally?" Yuki said getting both the adults' attentions.

The doctor nodded for both the young boy's questions. "Yeah it would seem so, but you should had told someone of the period before, because we could had prevented this pregnancy," the doctor.

"But I want to keep the baby. I could never get rid of an innocent baby that hasn't even had a breath of air yet," Yuki putting his hand over his abdomen in a protective manner.

"Ok, well then I'd like to keep an eye on you. Please come see me again in a few weeks," the doc and the couple gave a nod.

- Uraboku -

After a long day, Yuki fell right to sleep on his bed. Luka smiled at the form on the bed, then took the young boy's shoes off and covering him with the blanket. Luka just sat in the chair thinking of the events that happened today and watching over his small _pregnant _lover.

He then thought back to a particular moment when the doctor pulled Luka to side for a private chat.

_"Luka, please keep an extra eye on Yuki, please. Now that he is pregnant, he needs to be extra vigilant and not be reckless with his powers,"the doctor told me._

_"Why?" I asked him, very concerned for my Yuki._

_"Because if he is took reckless with it and uses it too much, it could put a great strain on his body and especially the baby,"he said._

_"Alright, you can count on me. I'll protect him." I said to him. He nodded and watched me walk away to meet back up with Yuki._

* * *

Wow! Almost 3000 words for this chapter! o.o Well I hope you enjoyed it!

So please read and review! 8D I did my best at this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes that could be in it.


	4. An Appointment

Thanks for the reviews StarXNite, Fireblaze1807, and kuka65! ^^ I'm glad you three liked my story so far.

So far this was the hardest chapter to write. To me this chapter didn't turn out as good as my first three.

I think in this chapter, they are a bit more OOC then the first three chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own UraBoku! All characters belong to their creator.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: An Appointment

A few weeks has passed and Yuki was now 13 weeks along. It was a beautiful weekend morning once again and no one had school.

Yuki layed in bed not being able to fall back asleep. He had slept some but he couldn't sleep long because he was still feeling some uncomfortable pains in his lower abdominal area every now and then, but it was bearable. But he was glad that he hasn't felt that nauseous lately. _I must one of those lucky ones that doesn't get nauseous much, _he thought. It was still quite early, he groaned when he looked over at the time which was around 6: 30am. He didn't like getting up this early on weekends.

Yuki decided to just get up so he sat up ready to get out of bed, but then he looked down at his waist, he had Luka's arm wrapped around him. He looked over at Luka who was silently sleeping, he didn't want to wake him just yet so he tried as quietly as you could to remove Luka's arm from his waist, then he slipped out of bed.

He headed towards the bathroom to get a good nice hot shower, he looked over to Luka for a minute to see if was still asleep which he was. About 2 weeks ago, they had decided to sleep in the bed together instead of Luka just sleeping in the chair. The bed was a lot more comfortable to sleep than a chair for sure.

Once Yuki entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he slipped out of his underwear and set it aside. He walked over to the shower and turned it on. Putting his hand under the water, he waited for the temp to be just right then he stepped in. He let the aches and pains of his body wash away from the hot water hitting his body.

_Since Reiga has disappeared, there hasn't been one Duras attack, which I am glad for. But everyone are still keeping in an eye on town just in case any appear. And at least it gives everyone a chance to relax as well as let me relax so I don't get stressed. _

_Also today is going to be a hard day for me, I got an appointment today to check on the baby and I plan to tell Takashiro today even though I should had told him sooner. I think he has noticed something different about me._

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts as he finished washing his hair. He stepped out of the shower, turning the shower head off, then grabbing a near clean towel. As he was drying his hair off, he noticed something in the mirror. He looked at his belly which looked a little different. It looked a little rounder than usual. His eyes widened, then hurried and wrapped the towel around his waist then ran out of the bathroom.

He went to wake up Luka, because he wanted to tell him the news.

"Luka, wake up!" he yelled.

Luka groaned and opened his eyes wondering who is waking him up so early. Once his vision refocused, he noticed it was Yuki who was still dripping wet a little bit and with a towel around his waist.

"Yes, Yuki?" he asked sitting up on the bed.

"L-Look. I'm starting to show a little." Yuki said while rubbing his belly.

"Oh, that says that our baby is growing. But why is it that you are only in a towel?" Luka said grinning at Yuki whose cheeks were starting to flush red.

Luka chuckled at the sight of Yuki scurrying around getting underwear on. Luka had already gotten out of bed and getting his clothes on ready to start the day.

He knew that Yuki had an appointment later that day and a consultation with Takashiro telling him of the news which he'd be accompanying the young boy to both. He had debated whether to tell Takashiro himself but he knew that Yuki wanted to tell him when he was ready.

"You having trouble there, Yuki?" Luka asked from bed watching Yuki as he struggled with his pants.

"A-A little. My p-pants are starting to feel a little...tight." Yuki said trying as he might to get his pants to fit.

"Come on, let's go to see if Hotsuma or Shusei has pants that will fit you." Luka suggested sitting up and patting his young lover on the belly. "And also get you and this little one some food." he continued and smiled. And Yuki nodded giving up on his pants and followed Luka out the door.

- UraBoku -

They headed towards Hotsuma's and Shusei's room with Luka already dressed in casual wear and Yuki in a light pink dress shirt and barely fitting jeans on. Once they arrived, Luka knocked on door waiting for an answer. Hotsuma then answered the door a few minutes later.

"Oh, it's you." Hotsuma said realizing it was just Luka. "What do you need?" he scowled. The blond didn't really like the tall Duras.

"Do you have some pants that could fit Yuki? His are starting getting a little tight." Luka said stepping aside revealing an embarrassed Yuki and completely ignoring Hotsuma's tone.

"Alright, come in. Shusei should have pants that would fit him, but he is still asleep so stay here while I go get them." he said leading them in the room and gesturing to a couch for them to sit down.

Yuki sat down while Luka just stood beside the couch looking in the direction where Hotsuma walked off to.

"You ok?" Luka asked looking back at Yuki who was fidgeting nervously.

"Hmm? Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all. T-Today I have that appointment which as I was told I could find out the gender if I wanted to. Also what I am going to tell Takashiro? He doesn't know even know anything about this pregnancy yet and we don't have any news on Reiga yet." Yuki said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, the worst Takashiro can do is hurt you but I won't let him. If he does, I'll kill him. I won't let anyone hurt you. As for Reiga, most likely he has already recovered and is plotting before he sends out any minions." Luka told his young lover then he walked over to Yuki, leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek which seemed to have Yuki's nerves.

"I am here for you and whatever you decide, I'll agree with you." Luka told him while he nodded and he went to stand where he previously was. Just as he did, Hotsuma finally walked back in with some pairs of jeans for Yuki in hand.

"Here Yuki, I think these will fit you," he said handing the jeans to the younger sitting on the couch. "But you know, you are going to need larger clothes to accommodate the large belly you'll soon be sporting." Hotsuma said smiling before patting Yuki's belly.

"S-Stop teasing me, Hotsuma! I know that!" Yuki yelled feeling overly embarrassed and blaming his sudden outburst on his hormones.

"Ok, ok." the blond said gesturing his hands in the air and at that Shusei walked in already dressed.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Well whatever it was, don't tease him, Yuki has a hard enough time as it is, since he is pregnant and all," Shusei told his partner.

"Alright. You know, you sometimes act like my mom." Hotsuma pouted which made Shusei and Yuki smile. Then they waved to each other so Yuki could go back to his room to change.

- Uraboku -

Finally dressed in some more comfortable pants, Yuki headed towards the dining hall to get himself something to eat, he had been starving.

Once he arrived in the dining hall, no one was there except for the cook and Luka tagging along. But he figured everyone else had something else to do. He hoped he could get some advice on what to tell Takashiro from them but then again he had Luka with him who would help him out if he needed it. The cook greeted Yuki and gave him something nutritious for him and the baby.

"So have you thought of any names, yet?" the cook Katsumi asked setting the food on the table.

"N-No, not yet. I'm waiting till I'm farther along before start thinking of names and getting baby necessities." Yuki said before digging into his food.

"Ok, well just don't push yourself." Katsumi said walking back into the kitchen.

"You done eating? It's time for your appointment." Luka said from the doorway. Yuki looked over to him and nodded then followed him towards the doctor's office.

- Uraboku -

They arrived the doctor's office but before they could open the door, the door opened revealing the doctor.

"There you two are. I wondering what took you. Come on in, I got everything set up." the doctor said leading them in.

Yuki was nervous and excited at the same time. He was going to hear his baby's heartbeat for the first time and the thought of it brought a few tears on. Luka noticed and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, whispering, "It'll be ok, I'm sure the baby is fine. No need to be nervous." Yuki's eyes widened at the sudden kiss which had completely washed away his nerves.

"Alright then, please sit in that chair next the machine, Yuki, and roll up your shirt to your upper chest," the doctor told him who nodded and did as he was instructed to. And Luka came over and placed his hand on his young lover's shoulder.

"Well, lets see what's going on in there, shall we?" Isuzu said as he grabbed something from a tray next to table and squeezed it onto Yuki's slightly bulging abdomen which made the young boy wince at the coldness. Then the doctor grabbed the wand and moved it around. After a few moments, he had finally found what he was looking for.

The doctor smiled as a soft strong rapid heartbeat filled the room.

Yuki felt in awe when that rapid heartbeat filled the room, it told him that his baby was alive and growing strong and it brought a few tears on, ones of happiness. Hearing his baby's heartbeat for the first time made it even more real to him, to anyone outside of the Mansion would just think that Yuki had put on some weight, but to the young boy it was something completely different. He had a living being growing inside him, even Luka had a smile on his face as he heard it.

"Looks like the baby is strong and healthy," the doctor breaking the silence. Yuki was glad that the doctor had stopped calling his baby 'fetus' when he confronted the doctor about it a couple of weeks ago.

"Also since the genitals are being covered by the legs, I'm not able tell you the sex of your baby right now. Did you want to know?" the doctor said as he looked at the screen on the machine.

Yuki had stopped his tears of happiness. "I-I'm glad that my baby is strong and healthy. I was thinking of keeping the gender of the baby as a surprise for when he or she is born. D-Did you want to know, Luka?" he said then looked up at Luka.

"I'm fine with whatever you decide to do, Yuki," the tall Duras said as he placed a kiss on his young lover's forehead which made the young boy blush a little.

"Oh, alright then. Looks like my meds that I gave you are doing you wanders, you look so much better." the doctor said as he cleaned Yuki up who then pulled his shirt down and the doctor also gave him a picture of his baby. He walked over to counter and grabbed some med refills for Yuki, he gave those to the young boy as well.

"Also you know that the baby will be half-Duras half-human, right? Since that is the case, the baby will age differently. He or she will age normally like a human for the first sixteen years of their life then they'll start aging like Luka here. He looks like in his twenties physically but in reality he is several centuries old. I'm not sure on how Takashiro will react with this news, but hopefully he'll warm up to it eventually if he doesn't approve at first. So good luck with Takashiro." the doctor told them before he started getting ready to leave the room.

"Ok, thanks for everything, doctor. B-But I have a few questions before we leave to tell Takashiro." Yuki said speaking up before the doctor left to do his own business.

"Oh, what is it, Yuki?" he asked sitting back down next to the young boy still on the table.

"W-Well w-what should I do about school? You know I can't keep going to school...like this, t-they'll get s-suspicious. A-Also...y-you do k-know h-how to...d-deliver a-a baby, r-right?" Yuki asked choking out his second question and looking down at his lap.

"Oh, well firstly about school, you can start being home schooled by someone in the mansion once you had told Takashiro so he'd know why are you being home schooled. And yeah I do, I have delivered a few in my career but you would be the first man I would be helping deliver. So when it gets closer to you due date and you feel anything other than false contractions, please contact me immediately." the doctor told the young boy answering his questions to best of his ability.

Yuki just nodded at the answer but slightly paled at the thought of when it came time for him to give birth. He wasn't sure if he could deal with the pain. Luka sensing his distress placed his hand on Yuki's hand, squeezing it and smiled. It seemed to have calmed him.

"Um...o-one more q-question, d-do I h-have two...G-G spots? B-Because..." Yuki asked asked extremely embarrassed of the question that he couldn't finish.

"Hmmm. Essentially, yes, because you have both male and female reproductive systems. But I'm not sure on how it could fit inside your small lithe body, though. I am guessing that Luka found the female one on that night, huh?" the doctor said to the extremely embarrassed teen on his table, then looked up Luka who seemed to have a smirk on his face. Luka wasn't sure what he found that night, but he knows the truth. He'll be sure to be more careful the next time they have sex, if there even is a next time.

"T-Thanks again, Doctor I-Izusu. W-We should go now." Yuki said finally getting off the table walking towards the door with Luka following behind.

"I'm glad I could help. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact." the doctor said smiling at the couple. He was glad that Luka was with the young boy. He wasn't sure if the boy could do it alone. He waved goodbye to the couple as the walked out the door. Yuki waved back and headed towards Takashiro's office.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! (: Personally I think it stinks.

Please read and review and tell me what you think! (: Sorry for any mistakes this chapter has.


	5. Telling Takashiro

Well here is the 5th chapter. I hope you like it. (: I tried my best. Sorry it took so long. ^^' I have been wanting to do some other things like play a game called Horse Isle and it is being hard to think of what to write.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own UraBoku! All characters belong to their creator.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Telling Takashiro

Yuki was still feeling embarrassed about the questions he had asked the doctor just minutes ago. The second question was the one of the most embarrassing things the young boy had ever asked in his life. He was suspecting it though because during that night ,it had felt like he was hit somewhere else within him, but he shrugged it off at that time. So in a way Yuki was a guy on the outside but on the inside he was a girl and he guessed that is why the girls in his old school always thought he was super cute for a guy.

Walking towards Takashiro's office, Yuki felt really nervous. He wasn't sure on how Takashiro would think of the news, he hoped that the older man would accept it, but if the man didn't, Yuki would try to reason with him. The thought though made him shake slightly. Luka then walked up behind Yuki and brought him into an embrace hoping to calm the boy.

"Don't worry, I am here for you and always will be and if Takashiro does anything hurt you or the baby, I'll hurt him." Luka said hoping to calm the boy and kissed the top of his head. Yuki nodded as Luka broke the embrace. Then they continued their way towards Takashiro's office.

The couple arrived at Takashiro's office's door, they knocked waiting for an answer.

"Come in." Takashiro said from the other side of the door. They walked in with Luka walking in first and Yuki close behind. Takashiro had directed them sit down in the chair while he quickly finished some work he was working on and looked at the couple. He noticed that Yuki seemed nervous about something.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Yuki? You seem awfully nervous and you have Luka with you. Does it have something to do with him?" Takashiro said leaning back in his chair a little bit looking at a fidgeting Yuki.

"I-In a way, y-yes, it does." Yuki said looking at the older man, trying his best to not look so nervous but failing miserably.

"T-Takashiro-san, I-I don't really...k-know how t-tell you...b-but I'm...I'm p-pregnant. I-It's a long story." Yuki choked out closing his eyes tightly waiting to be scolded with his hands in his lap.

Takashiro's eyes widened from shock. He had expected something was wrong with the boy but not this huge. He wasn't really sure on how to digest it.

He then stood from his seat, walked over to Yuki and sat down on the coffee table in front of the boy.

"You may open your eyes Yuki. I'm sure you can explain your situation to me properly." Takashiro said as Yuki slowly opened his eyes.

"Firstly, how is that you are pregnant in the first place? Because for one you are a boy and second you are far too young to be having a child." he continued as he looked at the nervous boy sitting in front of him.

"W-Well long story short, I-I was born with a...f-full female reproductive s-system a-and didn't realize it t-till it happened." the boy said trying his best to look at the older man. Luka had hand on his young lover's hand hoping calm the boy.

"Oh, well that would have been a nice important piece of information to know before anything like this happened. I'm guessing that Luka's the father as he is always with you wherever you go." Takashiro told the boy then took a glance at Luka who looked about ready to kill someone if they hurt his lover in anyway.

"Y-Yeah he is. But even if I am too young, I-I want to keep the...the b-baby." Yuki said putting his hand on his belly in a protective way.

"Thought as much. Well be careful, though. Because we don't know if and when Reiga would make a move. I am sure it could be soon." the older Giou said as he sat up from the coffee table to sit back in his chair.

"A-Alright, I-I will. I have Luka with me at all times, so...so it s-shouldn't be a problem." the boy said as Takashiro nodded. Luka was glad that the boy was able to speak for himself without him having to step in and say it for him, it made him smile.

"A-Also soon I-I'll be showing more...so could you arrange someone to home school me for the rest of the year. Next year I should be graduating." Yuki continued.

"Ok. I'll arrange my butler Fuyutoki to come in the mornings for a few hours to home school you." There was silence while Takashiro got things together to arrange for the butler to start home schooling the boy.

A few minutes later, Takashiro spoke.

"Alright Fuyutoki should start home schooling you starting next week." Yuki nodded.

"I was going to tell you to abort the baby, but I can see that you are set to keep the baby whether I support or not. I support though. I'll help in anyway I can, with babysitters or other things till you graduate." he continued.

Yuki felt like his heart could burst. Takashiro actually thought about making him abort his child. He had unconsciously put his hand on his belly. But in the end he felt relieved that the older man would support him. _I'll protect you, I won't let anyone harm you. And your father is a great man who would protect me and you with all his strength, _he talked to his belly. He then looked up at Takashiro and nodded.

"Also one more thing, how far along are you?" he asked.

"13 weeks," Yuki answered.

"Alright then. Let's hope that the rest of your pregnancy goes by smoothly without any Duras attacking or worse Reiga. But I doubt this peace will last long."

"I know. So far everything is great with the baby so it there shouldn't be much trouble. And I am healthy as well." Yuki said as he stood up from the couch ready to leave Takashiro's office. Luka stood up as well.

"Thank you, Takashiro-san...for everything."

Then the couple left closing the door behind them and walking towards their room.

- UraBoku -

They arrived back to their own room and opened the door. It was a long day, all Yuki wanted to do was sleep. He immediately went to his bed and laid down. Luka went over to sit beside Yuki who was just about to fall asleep.

"Y-You know, Luka, I don't think you have touched my belly since it happened." he said softly as he uncovered his belly exposing it to the cold air. He had a small bump but it wasn't really visible with clothes on yet.

"Oh, I haven't? Well I guess I'll do that now." Luka said reaching his hand out to touch the small bump that was forming there. Yuki felt his face flush red as Luka touched him.

"It feels firm." He smiled then leaned down to kiss Yuki on the lips with his hand still on the bump careful not to press too hard.

"Ngh...I-I can't wait to start feeling the baby kick." Yuki said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, but you still got a couple more weeks till that happens." Luka told him before he took him in another heated kiss. He deepened the kiss while played a little with Yuki's nipples which were more sensitive than before the pregnancy and made him moan within the kiss.

Luka then broke the kiss to remove Yuki's shirt as well as his own. He felt around Yuki's torso and brought him back into a kiss.

"Ngh...Luka p-please" he moaned.

"Huh? Eager are we? You seem to be more sensitive as well. " Luka smirked before he quickly made work of removing the rest of their clothes and tossing them onto the floor.

"It won't the hurt the baby, though, right?" Luka asked concerned.

"N-No it won't. It's fine till a few months before my...my due date."Yuki answered. Luka nodded in return.

Their erections rubbed against each other for a good minute or two while Luka placed kisses and marks onto Yuki's body while the boy moaned with pleasure. He stopped for a minute to place a gently kiss under Yuki's navel.

"L-Luka, p-please." Yuki moaned. He wrapped his arms around Luka's neck.

"Please what?" Luka smirked while moving to lick at Yuki's erection making the boy writhe in pleasure.

"P-Put it...i-in me!" Yuki whimpered wrapping his legs around Luka's waist.

"Where?" the older man asked. "And I see your just about ready to blow." he smirked licking his fingers.

"A-Anywhere!"

With that the Duras positioned himself at Yuki's entrance and pushed in slowly so he wouldn't hurt the boy too much. He made sure that the boy was used to it before starting to move.

"Y-You can...m-move."

And with that Luka started thrusting in and out slowly. Hoping to not hurt the boy or the baby.

"L-Luka! F-Faster!" the boy moaned in pleasure, his face muffled in Luka's hair. He compiled with his lover's request.

He started to thrust faster and harder and took a hold of the boy's erection and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Soon pleasure coiled within their bellies ready to blow as their orgasms hit. Yuki was the the come onto their bellies, then shortly after Luka came inside of Yuki which then rode out their highs before Luka pulled out and laid beside his young _pregnant _lover.

The Duras actually couldn't wait till he could meet his son or daughter. He just hoped that Reiga wouldn't ruin their peaceful time together. He leaned over and placed one last kiss on Yuki's belly which made the boy smile before he drifted into a deep sleep.

Luka got up to lay the blanket over the naked boy before he slipped himself back into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

They had no idea what was yet to come.

- UraBoku -

Reiga had fully healed after his fight with the Zweilts. He was sitting in a large room with Luze serving him tea. He had no idea what had been going on with his Yuki. But he had planned that soon he would pay the boy a visit he would never forget.

"Luze, leave. I need to think." he said waving Luze out of the room.

"Sir." Luze bowed leaving Reiga alone with his thoughts.

_Soon, Yuki, soon. I'm going to see you soon, _he thought and gave out a maniacal chuckle.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. (: Yes I did more of that, at first I wasn't but I couldn't think of anything else to do. And yep soon you shall see more of Reiga and Luze. (:

Personally I think it stunk and is shorter than my other chapters. Hopefully next chapter is better.

Please read and review and tell me what you think! (: It motivates me to write the story.


	6. First Kicks

Thank you sakurayuri89 for the review! :)

I tried my best at this chapter. I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own UraBoku! All characters belong to the creator.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: First Kicks

A few weeks has passed and Yuki was now about 22 weeks along. He wasn't has big as he should be for someone who is supposed to be 22 weeks pregnant. It had caused a lot of concern for the boy and everyone in the Mansion. But Izusu told him that the baby was strong and healthy, just a little small.

He has started his home schooling with Fuyutoki which had been going great. He hasn't fell behind the other students. So he would be able to move on the next grade without flunking. The school was told that he had a serious illness that was preventing him to attend school, so they don't know the real reason. Yuki wouldn't want the whole world to know of it. So he hasn't stepped out of the Mansion in awhile as his baby bump was now visible through his clothes unless they were very baggy.

Lately Yuki had felt something that felt like a flutter within his abdomen but nothing you would call an actual kick yet. He was glad he felt the fluttering, because it told him that his baby was alive and well. He had his hand lingering on his belly, rubbing it while in the dining hall laughing along with his friends. Luka sat beside him and smiling. He was glad that his young lover was happy.

His friends were betting on what gender his baby was. He had told them before that he was going the keep the gender as a surprise for when he/she was born. And he told Luka that he wanted to go baby shopping today because they still haven't gotten anything ready for the baby aside from a paint job in the room that would used as the baby's nursery. It was adjacent to Luka and Yuki's room so they wouldn't have to travel far for the baby. And the nursery was already painted a lovely light green color.

"I have a feeling it's a girl!" Touko blurted out. Yuki smiled.

"We need another girl in this big old Mansion. There is only me and Aya in this mansion." she pouted.

"I think its a boy!" Hotsuma shouted. Yuki laughed because he shouted loud with his arm in the air and standing up.

"I think it's a girl as well." Shusei gave his input. "It's true that we do need another girl in this mansion. We haven't had another girl since Yuki's previous life."

Hotsuma pouted because he was sure that Shusei would agree with him, but instead he is betting for a girl.

"Yeah I agree with Shusei," Touko said. "But if not, I'm sure your next child will be a girl!" he said getting right in Yuki's face. He smiled.

"M-My next?" he asked with his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I am sure this one won't be your last." the girl said patting Yuki's shoulder.

"I agree with girl." Tsukumo said.

"Me and Kuroto are in for boy." Senshiro said giving their guess while Kuroto just sat there being his emo self.

"Yay! 3 for girl and 3 for boy!" Touko shouted then turned to face the cook who just walked in.

"You Katsumi, what do you think? Boy or Girl?" she asked him.

"Huh? Well I think boy as well." the cook said.

"Aww. So 3 for girl and 4 for boy." the girl pouted. "So Yuki, what do you think?" she turned to Yuki.

"Me? Well I have a special feeling that it is boy and Luka also thinks so." he said smiling.

"Aww. Luka too. I guess it's fine. Just give us a girl next time Yuki!" she said smiling back and went over to Yuki to give him a hug.

She came over to her cousin and gave him a big hug but was careful of his baby bump before Yuki whelped in pain.

"Ouch!" he jumped.

"What? What's wrong?" She broke the hug and was worried for her cousin.

Yuki put his hand where he felt the small jab of pain. Then suddenly he felt it again which made him wince, but his eyes widened in excitement. His baby just kicked.

"Everyone, m-my baby just...just kicked." he said looking up at everyone who most all started to have wide smiles on their faces besides Kuroto as usual.

"Oh really?! Can we feel?" Touko.

"I-I want Luka to feel first." he said turning around to look at Luka who looked a little worried but quickly turned into a small smile. Luka then stood up and crouched down in front of his young lover.

"Luka, feel here." he said before reaching for Luka's hand and placed it where he had felt the kick just moments before. A few moments later, Luka felt a small kick under his hand. It made him smile.

"Wow. I never felt something like this before." the tall Duras said in awe over what he just felt. His baby was strong and alive even if it was a little small. So to him, his baby was strong little tyke and would probably grow up to as strong as Luka or even stronger.

"Yeah. But the baby is kicking me on the inside which isn't really a pleasant feeling." Yuki said before Luka took his hand away from Yuki's abdomen.

"Anyone else want to feel?" he asked which Touko was the first to raise her hand. Soon everyone was able to feel the baby's kick. They were in awe and were so happy for the boy, they couldn't wait to meet the baby. Then Yuki stood up.

"Bathroom. Baby seems to be playing with my bladder." he said before heading off to the nearest bathroom while everyone started laughing.

- UraBoku -

Later that day, Luka was going to take Yuki baby shopping. Takashiro gave them permission that Yuki could go but on one condition. Since no one knew of his _special _condition, Takahiro thought it would be a good idea for Yuki to dress up as a woman so no one would be suspicious.

Yuki felt ridiculous in the outfit he was forced to wear. It was a white gown which looked really familiar to him like he had worn it before. They gave him a wig that was the same color as his own hair but longer. But he was extremely embarrassed in it, he felt like a girl, and the main thing he didn't like about it was that the gown hugged his baby bump tightly which would tell anyone that he was definitely pregnant which made his cheeks flush red.

Luka was sitting on the bed while admiring Yuki's look which he loved it. Yuki had looked just like his lover in the previous life which made him smile. It was like, she was still alive with him and that she was the one pregnant. But he didn't mind this love in this life. He loved the boy with all his heart and would protect him no matter.

He chuckled and stood up to walk over to his young lover and took the boy in an embrace from behind.

"You look beautiful. In woman's or men's clothing. It doesn't matter to me." he said before kissing the top of Yuki's head which made the blush even more.

"Yeah Yeah." the boy said looking down.

"Aright, let's gets going. The car is waiting for us." Luka sad breaking the embrace and starting walk out of the room with Yuki following.

They arrived at the car and got in the car ready to leave. The butler was behind the wheel and they headed off to the nearest baby store.

Fifteen minutes later with continuous silence, they arrived at the store. They exited the vehicle with Luka first and Yuki right behind him.

"Alright, I'll be back to pick you two up in an hour or two." Fuyutoki told them before heading off.

Once the couple entered the store, everyone started to look in their direction. They all wondered who that woman was with that handsome man. But of course in reality the woman was Yuki dressed up as one.

"They are staring," Yuki said whispering.

"Don't pay them any attention and they think you are a beautiful pregnant woman," Luka told him putting a kiss on his head as they walked towards the newborn section. Yuki felt his face flush red at that comment.

"Alright I'll stand here while you look through the clothes. I'm sure you know which to get," Luka said standing beside a rack of clothes while Yuki looked through them.

Yuki seemed so happy through the small newborn clothes. He had picked out a small green outfit with 'Daddy's Baby' written on it. Yuki thought it was so adorable and Luka chuckled when Yuki showed it to him. Yuki also picked out some tiny socks to go with the outfit he picked out. He picked out a few more outfits before he thought they were ready to go. They also bought a crib for the nursery, it was a beautiful varnish brown with soft green sheets to match the wall of the nursery.

They checked out at the register and had gotten some 'congratulations' from some of the locals in the store as well from the clerk.

Fuyutoki was already in the parking lot waiting on the couple when they exited the store. They stuffed the items as best they could into the car before they headed off back to the Mansion.

They arrived back at the mansion and were greeted by the whole household. They all fawned over Yuki like always, even Tachibana who had just came back from doing investigations on Reiga. He had been told about over the phone by Takashiro so he couldn't wait to see Yuki in person again. Once he saw how big Yuki had gotten, he was the first to go up to him and asked him many questions. Yuki just laughed and tried to answer his questions but some were just ridiculous.

After the little get together outside, the couple brought the items inside and placed them in the nursery. They headed back to their room where Yuki immediately took off his outfit and putting on something more comfortable on before collapsing on the bed. He was rubbing his belly smoothly to calm the baby before he felt his exhaustion take over. Luka had also changed and slipped into bed beside Yuki.

- UraBoku -

Yuki was now exactly 6 months pregnant and he sitting on his bed reading a book trying to pass the time. His baby was doing great, it was just the right weight and was strong and healthy. Yuki was glad that his baby was doing well. But he was having a hard time concentrating on the book he was reading because the baby was kicking up a storm.

Luka had gone off to talk to Takashiro for a moment, but Yuki knew he would be back soon. So he took the time to read his pregnancy book. Even though the book was about woman pregnancy, he still going through the same thing.

But what he did not know was that there was a shadow figure waiting in the darkness of the room. The shadow figure had waited for Luka to leave who had left just moments ago. The shadow waited a few moments before stepping out startling the boy on the bed.

"Wh-Who's there?" the boy asked terrified for his baby, he tossed the book aside and placed a protective hand on his belly.

The moon shined on the intruder's face, the boy's eyes widened at who the intruder was.

"My, you don't remember your dear friend. It's me Kanata or rather Reiga. I've come to visit you," the intruder spoke.

"Wh-What do you want and how did you get in here?" Yuki asked him. "I won't let you hurt my baby!" he said trying to hide his large belly.

"I hid in the shadows, my presence was hidden and not even Luka noticed. I waited till he left before making my move." Reiga said chuckling to himself.

"What? Are...Are you saying that you are pregnant? How did this happen?" Reiga asked as eyes widened. He didn't see this coming.

"Yes...Yes I am. It is a long story that I rather not say."

"Well then, this changes everything. I promise to not hurt your baby, but I am going to use you as bait for Takashiro." Reiga told the boy smirking before grabbing the boy and whisking him away through his gate.

Minutes later, Luka had come back to his room, but he noticed something was off when he arrived.

"Yuki?" he called trying to look for his young lover around the room without having any luck.

He called for Yuki a few more times before he came to realization came. His Yuki was taken and now he had to find the boy before something bad happened to him and the baby.

"Yuki!" he yelled one time to the roof before he ran off to tell Takashiro of the news. _I'm going to kill him this time, _as he ran towards Takashiro's office.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. (: Please read and review! The second part of this doesn't seem very good to me, though. .

And yep cliffhanger! Reiga's back! :3

Also I realized that I forgot about Tachibana till now.


	7. Finding Yuki

Sorry it took so long. Hope you like the chapter. I tried my best. :) Personally I think this chapter is better than the previous 2.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own UraBoku! All characters belong to their creator.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Finding Yuki

A few days has passed since Yuki had been kidnapped. So far, they haven't had any leads on where Reiga could have taken him. Luka was really frustrated, he wanted to find his young lover and soon. He had vowed to protect him and failed for the first time.

Tsukumo could not sense Yuki's presence in town. He figured that he was taken somewhere else like maybe the same place that they had fought Reiga before. Tsukumo wanted to find Yuki just as much as everyone else.

Luka tried to be serious about finding Yuki but all he could think about is what could happen to Yuki and the baby. He tried to help look for him, but his emotions seemed to have impaired his ability to think seriously, because of it, Takashiro thought it would be better that he stuck out of this one while he and the Zweilts searched for the boy.

The Duras have been restless as well. They have started to appear around town to try to distract the Zweilts from their true objective. Luka just wanted to destroy any of them or question the Mid Villains that appeared in town. But, because Takashiro told him to stay out of it, he has become even more frustrated.

Touko was also extremely worried for her cousin. She hoped the stress of the kidnapping wouldn't harm the baby in any way. Because of the kidnapping, the nursery had not been completed yet. Touko swore, though, that once it was all over, she would help finish the nursery before the baby's arrival. She tried her best to keep her composure while searching for her lost cousin.

Hotsuma, even though he was hot-blooded and stubborn, was also surprisingly worried for the boy had swore to protect. Shusei had told him not to worry and that Takashiro was doing his best to try and find the location of the boy, but he couldn't help but still worry.

Shusei was at the mansion trying to use his crystal ball to help look for Yuki, but so far no luck. He was almost about to give up, but couldn't just do that, he had to stay strong for everyone and his best friend. He had to do his best to find him.

Senshiro and Kuroto surprisingly were also trying their best to look for the boy. Even though Kuroto didn't really want anything to do with it, he was helping because Senshiro scolded him.

Since no one has had any luck so, Takashiro thought it would be better for everyone to report to his office and revise their plan of action. So everyone did as they were told and gathered in Takashiro's office waiting for the older man to speak.

Takashiro sat at his desk looking at the others worried faces Everyone wanted to find the boy and fast.

"All right, we need a new plan. I have been thinking that maybe Reiga took Yuki to the same realm that we fought him before" Takashiro finally spoke sitting back in his chair and getting the others' attention.

"Ok, so what do you suppose we do?" Hotsuma first spoke up.

"Well I want Shusei to use his crystal ball to try and see if Yuki is in that realm. If he is, we will wait for the right moment, then I'll summon the gate and we will all ambush Reiga where he least expects" the older man told everyone.

They all whispered to each other for a few moments before they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"And Luka, please try to refrain from doing anything drastic to Reiga, for example killing him" Takashiro warned the Duras in the room.

"No promises there. If he even tries to lay a finger on my lover, I'll rip his arm off or worse kill him" Luka said in an angry tone.

"Ok, ok. No need to go that far. We are all just as worried about Yuki as you. But you need to have a clear head if we are to rescue him successfully" Touko said to try and calm the man down. She stood up from the couch she was sitting on and went over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug.

"We will save him. We will. So keep your faith" she said into his chest and tears started to fall from her face.

"Ok. I will trust everyone to find and help me save my Yuki" he said in a softer tone.

Luka willingly wrapped his own arms around the girl. A hug that is simply between friends. Luka had warmed up to the girl since he met her. In a way, he considered her a good friend.

Tsukumo also stood up, walked over to Luka and Touko, and placed a soothing hand on the girl's shoulder. She then broke her hug with Luka to turn around and wrap her arms around Tsukumo who brought her closer in an embrace.

Takashiro then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention which made Tsukumo and Touko break their embrace.

"All right, since Luka has calmed down, I suggest we go over the rest of the plan" the older man clapped his hands, while the ones standing up took their seats ready to listen to their superior.

- UraBoku -

(Takes place just after Yuki was kidnapped)

Yuki laid almost lifeless on a bed in a strangely familiar place. The place was freezing cold, Yuki felt it even though he was slight unconscious. He knew it wasn't his own bedroom anymore.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Reiga in his bedroom, a slight pain and then nothing. All he could think of was what Luka would do if he found out that he was kidnapped by Reiga while in Luka's watch.

Slowly, his unconsciousness faded and he slowly opened his eyes. He had a small throbbing in his head, but he could deal with it, it wasn't bad. Yuki then felt something cold on his wrist, he looked over, and it was something that looked similar to handcuffs. His hand was handcuffed to the bed so he couldn't try to escape.

Yuki started to feel a little worried and terrified at the same time. His thoughts now were flooded by thoughts of the baby like if it was ok. He looked at his belly, which was now more rounded and definitely looking like someone who is pregnant. His belly looked ok so it relieved his worries some. He then placed his free hand over it waiting for some sign that the baby was alive, till he felt a kick,a jab into his kidney, what made him wince at the feeling. The baby had woken up and was kicking up a storm, it was like the baby felt its momma's distress. Yuki rubbed his belly to help the it to calm down, he was glad the baby was alive and well.

Now about the handcuff, Yuki tried to shake it to see if he could get of it, but with no luck. He thought was going to be stuck here for awhile till his friends and Luka could come and save him. But he figured that Reiga wouldn't kill him, though Yuki didn't want to think on what Reiga was going to do with him.

Just as he thought about Reiga, the very man appeared from the shadows of the small cold room. _Well speak of the devil, he is here, _he thought.

"Well look who is awake" Reiga said smirking and walking over to the boy on the bed, Yuki just stared.

Yuki was glad that he at least had pajamas on and not just in his boxers. Ever since his belly started growing larger, he thought it would be best to wear pajamas till the baby was born.

"W-What do you w-want? You know my friends will save me and Luka will probably kill you"Yuki said placing his free over his belly once again in attempt to protect his unborn child.

"I already told you, I'm going to use you as bait to get to Takashiro" Reiga said as he attempted to place his hand on Yuki's bulging belly. "I promise you I won't hurt your baby if you do as you are told and I'm very aware of it, I count on them coming. In the meantime, Luze will be guarding you" Reiga added.

Reiga's cold hand came in contact with Yuki's warm hand on his belly, once it did, Yuki slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Yuki yelled. Reiga's eyes widened at the reaction, but it quickly changed into a smirk.

Yuki had come to terms that his friend Kanata was gone long ago. Even though he still missed him, Kanata won't be coming back. If Reiga was still Kanata, Yuki would be happy to let the man touch his baby belly, but the current man is not him.

"Careful now, don't want to induce labor" Reiga chuckled. "I'm sure it wouldn't be good for the baby for someone as far along as you. Which you haven't mentioned on how far along you are, care to fill me in?" Regia asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed which Yuki moved his body away as best as he could.

"Wh-What will you do if I don't tell you?" the young boy asked almost in a whisper.

"Well I don't know what would happen to you or the baby, it might go as far as to killing your unborn child" Reiga said smirking. "You will also tell me how this pregnancy was even possible and who the father is" Reiga added.

"F-Fine, I'll tell you. I-I don't want you harming my child. I'm...I'm 6 months along, Luka's the father, and it was possible because apparently I was born with a full female reproductive system from my previous life" Yuki reluctantly told the man and tried not to look at his face.

"Ooh. Isn't that interesting? Luka, a father. Now that is a sight to see. And you are about 3 months away from meeting your baby. By the way, what sex is it?" Reiga said with a weird smile on his face and looking at Yuki's big baby bump.

"We...We don't know. We are keeping it as a...a surprise" Yuki willingly answered.

"Aww, what a letdown. If it was a boy, I was thinking of using him for my own gain" Reiga said pretending to pout.

"No! I won't let you have my baby!" Yuki yelled placing his free arm around his belly.

"Well all right, don't want to upset you more for the sake of your baby, so I'll leave you alone for now. Make sure you eat the food that I had Luze put out for you and rest. You are going to need your strength for you and the baby." With that Reiga left the room, closing the door behind him and revealing the man named Luze who supposedly is Luka's brother.

Yuki eyed the food next to the bed, his stomach growled. It didn't look too bad, and he might as well eat something while he is here, he probably will be for a few days. He grabbed the food and started eating.

A few days passed and there was no sign of his friends. Yuki was starting to get worried that they wouldn't find him. He was still handcuffed to the bed and hasn't been able to shower in the last few days. He was glad, though, that Luze at least un-cuffed him each time he had to really go, but then he was just cuffed to the bed again afterwards. And, at least, he was given three meals a day that he could eat.

Reiga had started to get impatient and angry because Takashiro hasn't shown up yet. So a few times, Reiga came into the room almost losing all self-control and almost having his way with the boy. Reiga had managed to rip off all clothes except for his boxers before he was pushed away onto the floor.

Reiga snapped out of it once he impacted with the floor, he saw what he had done, and walked out of the room without saying a word. Luze then came over and placed a blanket over the boy so he wouldn't get cold.

After the fall on the floor, he stopped coming into the room for awhile, Yuki was glad. But Yuki was so bored in the room, he had nothing to do or read, all he could do was either talk to his baby or sleep.

When he was in the middle of talking to his baby about its father, Reiga walked in. Yuki was slightly terrified on what he might do.

"So how are you feeling?" Reiga asked.

"J-Just fine. My baby doesn't like being here anymore than...I do, he or she is kicking me hard" Yuki said wincing at the jab that his baby sent him.

"Oh, well it's good that the baby is kicking" Reiga said walking over to the boy. Yuki moved slightly to try to get away from the man.

"Wh-What do you want?" Yuki asked trying to cover himself with the blanket.

"I don't know, I feel kind of horny. Care to help me?" the older man said as he grabbed Yuki's leg.

"No! Let me go!" Yuki yelled trying to get this leg free from the strong grip but couldn't. The blanket fell to the floor leaving Yuki's skin in the cold air.

Reiga leaned in trying to kiss the boy who was making it almost impossible. Yuki managed to scratch Reiga which it made him angry. He held onto Yuki's leg tighter and used the other to grab Yuki's free hand. But before Reiga could kiss Yuki, someone came crashing into the room withholding a sword in hand.

Yuki looked over and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was Luka! He had had finally come to save him.

"Luka! Help me!" Yuki yelled at the figure who just appeared.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! (: Please read and review and tell me what you think. Big thanks to kuka65 to help correct things on this chapter!

And yep a cliffhanger! You shall see a fight next chapter.


	8. Saving Yuki

Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Personally I don't think it didn't turn out it too well.

I'm not really good at fighting scenes. haha ^^'

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own UraBoku! All characters belong to their creator.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Saving Yuki

Takashiro, Luka, and the Zweilts were in Takashiro's office discussing the plan on how to save Yuki. Shusei was going to use his crystal ball to search in the other realm for any sign of Yuki. Then they would wait till the right moment to ambush Reiga.

Takashiro was leaning back at his desk about to tell everyone the rest of the plan before going to work.

"All right, when we get ready to leave to the other realm, I want Luka, Tsukumo, and Touko in lines. You two will follow Luka where he goes. He will probably know where Yuki is being held" Takashiro said looking at the three he addressed.

The two cousins nodded and looked at Luka who just stood there with his arms crossed. He just wanted this little meeting done and over with so they could get his Yuki as soon as possible before anything bad happens to him or the baby.

"As for the rest of you, I want you to deal with any Duras surrounding the place that Yuki is being held" he said looking at the remaining Zweilts. "Senshiro, I'm not sure if you should come, though, as you are still in training" he added.

"Hey, but I want to go with Luka to save Yuki!" Hotsuma exclaimed standing up where he sat. He wanted to help with the actual rescue besides being stuck on the sidelines.

"I know you do, but you are the strongest of the others, and you need to be with them if they need help" Takashiro told him.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay with them" he pouted sitting back down next to his best friend. Shusei placed a hand on the other's leg and smiled at him. Hotsuma looked at him and smiled back.

In a way, Hotsuma loved Shusei. He would go anywhere with him and protect him with his very life, but right now he wanted to protect Yuki. Shusei knew that, but he also knew that Luka should be the one to save Yuki as the boy is Luka's lover.

"I do want to go with everyone, too. I don't want to stay here and do nothing. I'm pretty sure I can useful in some way, besides Kuroto would need his partner" Senshiro said before taking a glance at his partner who looked at him.

"Yeah, your right. You should come. Every Zweilt should have their partner with them" Takashiro said.

"Thank you" Senshiro said smiling. He would try to help with the best of his ability. He was a Zweilt in training after all and Kuroto's partner.

"All right, once we arrive in the other realm, I want Tsukumo to sense where Yuki's location would be and lead us there" Takashiro said.

Tsukumo nodded at the task he was given.

"Excuse me, Takashiro-san, but what will you be doing?" Tsukumo asked.

"I will be here making preparations but will join shortly after you leave" he answered. The Zweilts nodded.

"All right, then let's get to work. The sooner we start, the sooner we can save Yuki" Takashiro said standing up and dismissing everyone. Takashiro left to get what he needed.

The others left the room as well. Shusei went to his crystal ball to search the other realm. Hotsuma went with Shusei so he would be ready to go and tell the others if Shusei found Yuki.

After a few hours of looking through his crystal ball, Shusei noticed something that looked like Yuki. He saw that that he was handcuffed to a bed. He immediately stood up and ran into the foyer where everyone was hanging out.

"Everyone, I've found Yuki" Shusei said. "He is in a tower like building and handcuffed to a bed" he added.

Everyone turned their attention to Shusei. Hotsuma ran up to him.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah. We need to tell Takashiro-san" Shusei said.

Luka felt relieved that they had finally found his Yuki. He wanted to get him as soon as possible. They all went back to Takashiro's office where he was waiting.

"Takashiro-san, we found Yuki" Shusei announced.

"All right then, let's go. I finished my preparations early" he said and they headed out the door to the back gardens.

- Uraboku -

All the Zweilts were gathered outside in the back gardens. They were waiting on Takashiro to come out so he could summon the gate to the other realm where Yuki was being held. Luka was starting to get a little impatient.

A few minutes later, Takashiro finally appeared with his book in hand. Takashiro was able to get his preparations completed earlier than he had thought so now he was able to go with them.

Saying the incantation, a large door appeared before everyone. Then they stepped through it, the door disappearing after.

A few moments later, the group appeared within the realm. It was a familiar place, it was the same place where they had fought Reiga before.

"Ok, Tsukumo please use your power to sense where Yuki is" Takashiro said.

Tsukumo did as he was told. He searched through his mind for the presence of Yuki. After a few moments, Tsukumo felt someone in distress. He knew it was Yuki.

"Found him!" he said loudly.

Luka's eyes widened, Yuki was found. He would go ahead and get to him, but he doesn't really know the exact location of him.

"Follow me, I know where he is" Tsukumo said as he headed into the direction where he'd sensed Yuki. The rest followed him.

A few minutes passed and they arrived at the tall tower.

"He is up in that room there" Tsukumo said pointing at the room where Yuki was supposedly held.

Luka immediately went straight towards the room. The others yelled at him, but he didn't hear them. He just wanted his Yuki back. He summoned his sword into his hand. The rest followed behind through the building.

There were Duras awaiting for them. So Hotsuma, Shusei, Senshiro, and Kuroto stayed behind to deal with the Duras while Tsukumo, Touko, and Takashiro went ahead.

Bursting into the wall of the room, withholding his sword, he came upon the scene of Reiga almost kissing an almost naked Yuki. His heart boiled with anger towards Reiga.

Yuki saw Luka as he'd burst through the wall.

"Luka! Help me!" Yuki yelled from the bed.

"Yuki!" Luka yelled. He went over to Reiga and practically pulled the man off of Yuki, throwing him towards the wall.

Reiga just stood up and smirked.

"Well, well. You are here. Is Takashiro with you?" he said wiping the little bit of blood that was falling from his mouth.

"None of your concern. I am only concerned for Yuki" Luka said breaking the handcuff that held Yuki quite easily with his hand.

"Luka" Yuki said falling into the arms of the other man. Luka pulled off his large black coat and covered Yuki's body before turning back towards Reiga who just stood there.

"You are going to pay for this" Luka said angrily. Yuki, please stay back" he added. Yuki nodded and stayed back.

Just before Luka went into battle with Reiga, Tsukumo and the other two came running into the room.

"Luka, please let me fight him, you deal with Luze. Tsukumo will help you. And Touko, please tend to Yuki" Takashiro ordered.

Luka reluctantly did as he was told. He turned to Luze who has been there just watching everything. Luze didn't really want to fight his brother again, but he had to.

Touko went over to Yuki and pulled him in a hug.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am now since everyone is here" he said.

Yuki and Touko watched the fight unfold.

Tsukumo summoned his gun ready to fight. Luka was the first to make a move on attacking Luze. Luze pulled out his sword and met with Luka in an attack. Their swords clashing together. Tsukumo tried to get a shot in, but couldn't because Luka was in the way.

"So, Takashiro, I knew you would come" Reiga said smirking and taking a glance at the busy Luka. Now he had Takashiro to himself.

"Reiga, return Yuki to us" Takashiro said.

"Not until we could have one last fight" Reiga said before he started his incantation in summoning the dragon Wyvern.

Takashiro then started his incantation in summoning his own dragon, Niohoggr. Once the incantations had ended, two large dragons appeared from the gates. One that was red and centipede-like. The other a white dragon with wings and no front legs. The two dragons clashed.

The two dragons bit and slashed each other. Several small cuts appeared on the two men's bodies. None of the cuts were really deep. The two then said an incantation, and beams of light burst from the mouths of the two dragons. The beams clashed letting parts all over the place, and destroying parts of the room.

It had almost hit Yuki and Touko, but Luka was able to save them in time. The diversion, though, was what gave Luze the chance to impale Luka with his sword.

"Luka!" Yuki yelled. Blood had splattered onto his face.

"I-I'm fine. T-This is...nothing" Luka said spitting up blood.

Luka pulled the sword out of himself and tossed it aside. He turned the fight around and impaled Luze with his own sword who choked up blood. Luka pulled the sword out of his brother, blood pooling onto the floor, and Luze fell unconscious. He was still alive as it takes more than that to kill an Opast.

Luka then let go of his sword which fell to the floor and brought Yuki into his arms. Yuki sobbed within his arms for a minutes before they let go. Luka grabbed his sword off the floor.

In the fight between Takashiro and Reiga, the two dragons were still fighting. The white one was about to let loose another beam, but the red one interrupted it and bit the other on the neck. The white dragon then disappeared and Reiga fell onto his knees.

"You done Reiga? You know you can't win against me" Takashiro said. The red dragon was about to send the final blow.

"Let me kill him" Luka said walking over to Takashiro. "No" he answered.

"N-No, I'm not done" Reiga said slowly standing up. Sharp icicles appeared and were pointing at Yuki.

"Yuki! Get out of the way!" Luka yelled as the icicles were released and headed straight towards Yuki who was looking down at Luze. In a way, he thought Luze had a good heart as he gave him the blanket.

It was too late when Yuki turned around, someone else was hit with the icicles. More blood fell onto his face. His eyes widened who it was. The girl spitted up blood. Touko had protected him. She smiled and fell to the floor.

"Touko!" Yuki yelled. Tsukumo noticed as well. "Touko!" he yelled as he ran over to his partner.

Luka looked over and saw that Touko was lying on the floor. He wasn't sure if she was still alive.

"Reiga!" he yelled with anger. Luka actually saw Touko as a friend and now she was lying there barely alive. Fueled with anger, he ran towards Reiga with his sword in hand. He didn't expect it as he was impaled with Luka's sword. Reiga spit up blood as Luka pulled his sword out. Then the red dragon disappeared.

Reiga clutched at his abdomen where he was stabbed. It would take more than that to kill him, but he was definitely in pain. He knew that it was done now. He summoned a gate and disappeared within it taking Luze with him. Once it had closed, Luka put away his sword and went over to a crying Yuki next to Touko.

Tsukumo had pulled out the icicles and was holding her while he cried. He rubbed her hair as she laid their unconscious, but her breathing was shallow.

"L-Let me...h-heal her" Yuki said between his sobs.

"No, you know if you do, it could harm the baby" Takashiro said walking over to them.

"B-But I want to...save h-her" he said. "She w-won't make it if...if I d-don't" he added. Luka placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder and Yuki looked at him with pleading eyes.

"P-Please"

"If I let you, please do not use too much power" Takashiro said. Yuki nodded and his hand started glowing yellow. He held his hand over Touko while it healed her wounds somewhat.

He started feeling exhausted but he didn't want to stop. He can't let Touko die, he won't let her die. She was one of his best friends. Her breathing was now strong, so then he stopped.

"T-There, s-she is...going to...be okay" he said before his exhaustion took over and he fell unconscious beside Touko.

"Yuki!" Luka yelled.

"He used too much power. We need to get him home." Takashiro said as the others walked in. They all looked exhausted; they at least didn't look seriously injured. He figured that they had killed the other Duras, so it was now time they go home. Everyone could use some rest. Takashiro summoned the gate once again, a large door appearing before them.

"Come on. It's time to go home. Please no questions" Takashiro said. The others' nodded. Luka picked up Yuki bridal style, while Tsukumo picked up Touko. The others met up with them and they all disappeared through the door back to Twilight Mansion. They needed the doctor to look at Yuki and Touko the most.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Please read and review and tell me what you think.

The part with the dragons, I kind of took it from the anime. Hope that's alright.

And thanks kuka65 for doing any corrections! :D


	9. Yuki Wakes Up

Sorry it took so long. I was having a writer's block. Well anyway here is the next chapter. :)

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the story. :3

Hope you like it. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own UraBoku! All characters belong to their creator.

* * *

Ch9: Yuki Wakes Up

A week has passed and Yuki lay in a bed in Doctor's Izusu's office. He laid there still unconscious. Touko was already out of bed as her wounds has healed enough from Yuki's power. She felt responsible for what Yuki had to do.

She sat beside his bed waiting for him to wake up. Luka stood at the door most of the time waiting. A few times when he was alone, he went over to Yuki placing his hand on the boy's and saying soothing words, though nothing had worked.

The others have come to visit a few times in the week to check on their favorite friend. They were all worried if he boy would even awake. A few of them have come and placed some gifts such as flowers or gifts for the baby in the room. It livened the dull place up though.

- Uraboku -

(Takes place when they got to the mansion)

The door appeared in front of the mansion. The Zweilts, Takashiro, and Luka were met with Tachibana and Izusu. When the two looked at them, they all looked so exhausted then their eyes flew to the two in Luka's and Tsukumo's arms. Their eyes widened.

"Isuzu! We need you to look at Yuki and Touko, please," Takashiro spoke. The doctor nodded.

"Right. Please follow me, Luka and Tsukumo," he said. The nodded and followed the doctor.

"Everyone else, please go rest. I'm going to go see about Yuki and Touko," Takashiro said. The others nodded and headed up to their rooms.

They were worried for Yuki and Touko, but they needed to stay strong. Everyone needed rest; they would see the two later. They knew they would be okay.

Takashiro headed for where Yuki and Touko were taken. Tachibana followed as well. Once Takashiro reached the room and entered, the two were already placed on beds and were still unconscious.

The four in the room watched as Izusu was checking on the young ones. The doctor searched the two for any wounds.

"So how are they?" Takashiro asked.

"Touko's wounds seemed to have healed mostly. She should awake soon. As for Yuki, I don't see any physical wounds. I would need to do an ultrasound to check to see what's going on inside," Izusu said as he finished checking Yuki.

"That's good. I was worried for Touko," Tsukumo said as he walked over to Touko's bed. He placed his hand on her's. He couldn't wait for her to wake up, though he was still worried for Yuki as well.

The doctor then went to get the ultrasound machine, rolling it over next to Yuki's bed. He turned the machine on and squeezed some gel onto Yuki's exposed abdomen.

He moved the transducer around till he found the baby. His expression turned into a happy one.

"The baby is fine. Looks there was no damage. Yuki should be fine," he said smiling and the same strong heartbeat filled the room. Luka was relieved, it seems that his young lover and his baby would be fine.

Though Luka couldn't help but stare at the screen of his baby. He was standing close enough that he could clearly see the gender of his baby. He wouldn't tell Yuki what it was as the young boy wanted it a surprise. And he was happy what Yuki was having.

The doctor cleaned Yuki's abdomen off and turned the machine off. He then proceeded to hook the two up to a few machines to monitor their vitals including the baby's.

"Good. That is a relief," Takashiro said. "I'm going to go my office. Please update me if anything happens. Tachibana, you come with me" he added. Tachibana nodded. He was happy the two would be alright.

"Ok. I'll see you later, sir," Izusu said as Takashiro walked out of the room with Tachibana following behind. Luka and Tsukumo stayed behind to look after their partners.

"Luka and Tsukumo, please keep an eye on them. I'm going to check on the others," the doctor said as he gathered a few things he would need. The faced the doctor and nodded their heads before turning their attentions back the two in the beds. The doctor then walked out of the room.

Luka sat there looking at his lover and covered the boy's exposed abdomen with the blanket. Yuki looked so vulnerable right now and Luka couldn't really do anything about it. But Luka knew that Yuki was a fighter and would fight this.

Luka's wound was already healing on its own, so he didn't have worry about that right now. He had all his attention on the pregnant boy in the bed.

A few days later, Touko had finally awoke. When her eyes opened, they were met with a sleeping Tsukumo next to her bed. She didn't awake her partner as he looked so adorable but she had to. She smiled and with her hand, she reached for Tsukumo's leg shaking it slightly.

"Tsukumo," she said and Tsukumo's eyes slowly fluttered open. His eyes widened while Touko smiled.

"Touko," he said as he brought her into a hug, tears were starting to escape his eyes

"I-I'm so glad you are a-alive. I thought you were going to die," he said through sobs.

"You see, I am fine now. Don't worry too much." she said trying to comfort her partner. "Oh, what about Yuki?" she asked starting to feel worried. The last time she saw the boy was when she had protected him.

"Oh, he is fine. He hasn't woken up yet though. He is right next to you," Tsukumo said breaking the hug.

Touko looked over to the bed next and just as Tsukumo said he hasn't woken up yet. Yuki was still unconscious and she noticed in the chair next to him was Luka sleeping. It was the first time she had ever seen the Duras asleep.

Just then Doctor Izusu walked in and noticed that Touko was awake. He quickly walked over to her and checked her over before unhooking her from the machines.

"It looks like your wounds has healed nicely thanks to Yuki's power," the doctor said giving Touko a clean bill of health.

The doctor then walked over to Yuki's bed to check on his and the baby's vitals. He was still doing fine, but he was worried why the boy hasn't awoken yet.

"Is he ok?" Touko asked standing up from the bed. She was still a little shaky but overall okay.

"Yeah. He is strong. I predict he will awake in the next few days," he said. "I'll go tell Takashiro that you have awaken," he added. She nodded and the doctor walked out the room.

- Uraboku -

(Present)

Luka and Touko were in the room waiting for Yuki to wake up. They knew he was alive and well though as his chest moved up and down. They really wanted him to wake up.

Luka sat in a chair next to Yuki's bed while Touko was on a couch taking a nap. She had gotten a little tired earlier and decided to take a nap.

Luka sat there a few minutes with his hand on Yuki's till his eyes slowly opened. His hand squeezed Luka's which got his attention. Luka's eyes widened and he looked at Yuki.

"L-Luka...h-hey," Yuki said in a shaky voice and he looked at Luka and smiled.

"Hey. Everyone was worried. Your ok now," Luka said as he stood up from his seat to give Yuki a hug while being careful of Yuki's baby bump. Yuki nodded and returned the hug.

"H-How long h-have I b-been out?" Yuki asked breaking the warm hug.

"About a week. And before you get worried, our baby is fine. It's strong and healthy," Luka said as he smiled and patted Yuki's growing baby bump. It seemed to be getting bigger every day. He didn't want to tell Yuki that he found out the gender since the boy wanted it a surprise.

"Oh t-that's good. I'm happy," he said as he rubbed his belly and smiled. "Oh, w-what about Touko?" he asked.

"She is fine. She healed nicely. She is over there on the couch taking a nap," Luka said pointing in the direction of the sleeping girl. Yuki looked in that direction and saw that Touko was sleeping soundly.

"I-I'm glad that I was able to heal her," he said smiling then looked back at Luka.

"Ok. Now that you are awake, let me get the doctor so he could check you out real quick," Luka said as he gave Yuki a kiss on the lips before he left to go get the doctor.

Just as Luka left, Touko awoke from her nap. She looked over at Yuki's bed and didn't see Luka, but she did notice that Yuki was finally awake. She was filled with joy.

"Yuki! Your awake!" she excitedly said as she quickly walked over to his bed and drew him into a hug.

"I'm so glad your ok," she said as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Yeah and you too," he said as he returned the hug and smiled. He was glad that Touko was alive. Now all he had to do was wait till his baby was born then his life would be perfect.

He would have Luka, his baby, and all his friends. He was glad that he had people that needed him. Soon he would have small human that would rely on him to take care and nurture them. Though he was a little unsure on if he was really ready for a baby since he was only 16. He hoped it would change once he meets his baby.

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts when the doctor walked in with Luka following behind. The doctor walked over to Yuki. Touko stood out of the way while Izusu did his work.

The doctor did a small check up and felt around Yuki's belly for a minute till he was given a slight jab on his hand telling him that the baby was fine and kicking. He smiled and unhooked the machines from Yuki as he sat up from the bed.

"Looks like your ok now. Your baby too. But you did give us a scare. You used too much power when you healed Touko," Izusu said.

"I-I'm sorry," Yuki apologized and looked down at his lap.

"No need to apologize. You did what you thought was right. Though Touko probably would have died if you didn't so we thank you," the doctor said. "Oh, I had Luka bring you some clothes, so you may change over there," he added. Luka walked over and handed Yuki the clothes.

"Thank you," he said as he tried to stand up but couldn't. "Um, a...a little help. I can't get up," he said as his face turned a little red. Luka reached his hand out for Yuki who gladly took it and Luka helped him up. Touko tried not to laugh, but she thought it was cute that Yuki couldn't get up.

Yuki walked over the area with a curtain. It was so he would have privacy as he dressed himself. A few minutes later, Yuki walked out dressed.

Luka walked over to Yuki and gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yuki's face flushed red because Touko was in the room when he did that. Touko giggled a little. She just couldn't get over that Yuki was so cute.

Tsukumo then walked in with some of the other Zweilts, mainly Hotsuma and Shusei. They heard that Yuki was finally awake and wanted to to see him.

"Hey Yuki," Tsukumo said as he gave the boy a hug. The other two also gave him a hug.

"Hey. Glad to see you three are ok," Yuki said.

"Yeah well we didn't receive terrible injuries. We were more worried about you," Hotsuma said as he slapped Yuki's shoulder.

"Thank you. Everyone," Yuki said smiling as he rubbed where Hotsuma slapped him.

"We love you. We don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," Tsukumo said as he hugged Yuki once more. Luka was a little agitated that the others were touching his Yuki.

"T-Thank you a-again," Yuki said as his eyes filled with tears of joy.

"What's wrong?" Tsukumo asked as he let go of Yuki.

"N-Nothing. Just h-happy is all," Yuki said through his tears.

"Well we are here for you if you need anything," Tsukumo said. The other two nodded in agreement. Yuki nodded and his tears stopped.

"So, how is the baby? Have you thought of any names yet?" Tsukumo said to change the subject.

"Oh, um it's fine. And no, I haven't really thought of names yet. If you have any ideas for names, you can tell me," Yuki said.

"That's good. And sure, if I think of any good names, I'll tell you," Tsukumo said smiling.

Luka cleared his throat and they looked at him. "Well we should probably go to bed. It's getting late and I'm sure Yuki needs his rest," he said walking over to Yuki.

"Oh yeah sure," Tsukumo said. The others nodded and said their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow, Yuki," Touko said as she hugged him tightly then she walked off to her room with Tsukumo.

"All right, let's go to bed, it has been a long week," Luka said before he kissed Yuki on the lips. Yuki nodded and followed behind Luka to their room.

The couple arrived to their room and Yuki immediately changed into some pajamas. Luka just slipped on some sleep pants and they slipped into bed.

Yuki was out like a light when his head hit the pillow. Luka spooned Yuki from behind and laid there rubbing his belly, occasionally feeling some slight movement beneath his hand. It brought a smile to his face.

He couldn't wait to meet his child. It would bring some noise to the mansion that is for sure, though it would be good noise.

Luka laid there thinking on how it would be like when the baby arrived. It would be tough at first, but it would eventually fade.

At last Luka fell asleep behind Yuki with his hand still on his belly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Hopefully next chapter will be soon. And it looks like that the story might be longer than 10 chapters. :3

Next chapter will be awhile. I am having a major writer's block right now. But I am going to go with my original plan and the story will end in 2 more chapters. Maybe I will do a sequel someday when I feel motivated. Right now I am being distracted by Pokemon X and Y. I am sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
